<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>самый лучший вторник by lomiova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530886">самый лучший вторник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomiova/pseuds/lomiova'>lomiova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Messengers, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomiova/pseuds/lomiova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– слушай, тут мой бро, самый лучший, к слову, устраивает вечеринку. </p><p>– сегодня вторник, ты же в курсе? </p><p>– это будет твоим лучшим вторником.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>самый лучший вторник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>посвящено милым мальчикам куротсукам за их динамику уву</p><p>а так же написано на #kurotsukiweek2020 day 4: fluff</p><p>фанфик написан в основном под песню "кис-кис - вторник", так что рекомендую к прослушиванию</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>тсукки  [ 10:04 ]<br/>
почему ты оставил меня одного ямагучи?...<br/>
я тут даже никого не знаю, господи<br/>
я ненавижу тендо за то, что он забрал тебя с собой в другую школу</p><p>веснушка? нет блять ямочка [ 10:13 ]<br/>
прости, тсукки!<br/>
я думаю, у тебя получится подружиться с кем-нибудь!</p><p>тсукки [ 10:17 ]<br/>
вздох, мы точно про меня говорим?</p><p>веснушка? нет блять ямочка [ 10:25 ]<br/>
да ладно тебе!! ты же подружился со мной</p><p>тсукки [ 10:27 ]<br/>
и только с тобой. . .</p><p>тсукишима убирает свой телефон обратно в карман, молясь, чтобы это скучное мероприятие прошло как можно быстрее и как можно веселее. линейки в начале года – самая бесполезная трата времени, по мнению школьника. вместо этого мероприятия можно же хорошенько поспать, поиграть в приставку или на крайняк просто погулять. но мама не была бы мамой, если бы не отправила своего сына на эту нудятину, которую другие слушают с раскрытым ртом. лишь один из его класса продолжает сидеть в телефоне, не обращая внимание ни на что. «ну да, как с такой прической вообще что-то увидеть можно?» – про себя смеется тсукки. и даже не подозревает, что тот парень видел заинтересованный и слегка высокомерный взгляд в свою сторону.</p><p>***</p><p>брокуто [ 10:32 ]<br/>
слушайте пришла гениальная идея в голову</p><p>дурокава [ 10:33 ]<br/>
онет</p><p>акааши [ 10:33 ]<br/>
онет</p><p>маля(ку)вка [ 10:33 ]<br/>
пожалуйста, нет</p><p>тетсубро [ 10:33 ]<br/>
СЛУШАЮ БРО</p><p>брокуто [ 10:36 ]<br/>
СПАСИБО БРО<br/>
в общем предлагаю закатить сегодня тусу в честь начала года<br/>
приходите со своими там тиграми чанами и тому подобное<br/>
будет ака свидания с бухлом</p><p>тетсубро [ 10:38 ]<br/>
ясно бро решил исключить меня из тусовки<br/>
обид не держу. держу пиво а то прольется</p><p>брокуто [ 10:46 ]<br/>
бро пригласи кого-нить из группы своей<br/>
ты же это альфа-самец в жопе стручец<br/>
или там не так?. . .<br/>
в общем найди человека<br/>
бро?...</p><p>тетсубро [ 11:20 ]<br/>
ДУРАК БЛЯТЬ<br/>
Я ЗАГИЕНИЛ С АЛЬФЫ-САМЦА НА ВЕСЬ АКТОВЫЙ ЗАЛ<br/>
МЕНЯ ПОПРОСИЛИ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ С ЧЕГО Я ЗАСМЕЯЛСЯ ПЕРЕД ВСЕМИ<br/>
и да, кажется, я нашел кого взять с собой</p><p>тетсуро стоит около выхода из школы и курит сигарету, когда из здания выходит тот самый хмурый и немного высокомерный очкастый блондин. именно он после бессмысленной речи куроо о том, как им всем не нужны собрания в актовом зале, как тут неимоверно скучно, как можно сгнить от сидения на шатких стульях, как его бро пошутил ( ну, если гулять, так гулять, верно? ). и, если все сидели в полном шоке и хихикали между собой, то этот блондин встал по завершению монолога и захлопал с усмешкой на лице. </p><p>куроо совершенно не знает о том, как знакомиться, как представляться, как приглашать потусить вместе с его друзьями незнакомца, который просто от скуки в зале решил его поддержать. но он чувствовал, что если упустит возможность сейчас, то будет жалеть об этом долгое время.</p><p>– привет, я тот обворожительный красавчик, которому ты похлопал сегодня на крутом выступлении, – ойкава давно говорил куроо, что тот вовсе не умеет знакомиться с людьми, а социализация – явно не его конек. – меня зовут куроо тетсуро.</p><p>– у нас, видимо, разные понятия красоты, раз для тебя твое гнездо на голове–красота, – усмехается очкастый, поправляя лямки своего рюкзака.</p><p>– ого, не умершая кошка на голове? я улучшил свой причесон, круто, – тетсуро поправляет свою челку с наигранной гордостью, а неизвестный смеется с подобного поведения. странно, но его смех хочется слушать и слушать снова и снова.</p><p>– тсукишима кей, твой одноклассник и небывалый интеллектуал, – и протягивает руку. куроо жмет ее. а сердце его бьется чуть быстрее.</p><p>– слушай, тут мой бро, самый лучший, к слову, устраивает вечеринку. ну, и там будут парни моих друзей, а я так одинок, – тетсуро пытается изобразить такую драму, на которую только способен. ну, не зря же мама отдавала его на театральное искусство в десять лет, верно? по лицу тсукишимы ответ понятен: зря. – в общем, давай сходишь со мной, а то я не хочу чтобы одиноким волком? там приставка, холодильник и немножечко пивка.</p><p>– сегодня вторник, ты же в курсе?</p><p>– это будет твоим лучшим вторником. давай свой номер, я напишу ко скольки и куда подходить.</p><p>– я не давал свой ответ.</p><p>– ты можешь дать мне позже, а номерок взять надо.</p><p>*** </p><p>веснушка? нет блять ямочка [ 19:25 ]<br/>
жесть и это ты мне говорил, что не познакомишься ни с кем?<br/>
а теперь идешь на вечеринку со своим одноклассником в его компашку?<br/>
ты лжец, тсукки</p><p>тсукки [ 19:27 ]<br/>
позволь мне напомнить, кто заставил меня идти сюда<br/>
ты буквально угрожал мне<br/>
а теперь делаешь вид, что твоих смс не было?</p><p>веснушка? нет блять ямочка [ 19:39 ]<br/>
ок бумер<br/>
повеселись</p><p>тсукишима хмыкает на последние слова лучшего друга и стучится в дверь назначенного адреса. внутри слышится музыка и очень громкий смех нескольких человек. у кея еще есть шанс уйти из этого места, пока его никто не увидел. и зачем он поддался на уговоры ямагучи, который по-любому сейчас делает ставки с сатори по поводу исхода вечера, лежа с ним в обнимку? и зачем таки дал свой номер куроо? это было глупо, он же даже самого тетсуро не знает, что уж говорить о новой компании. и только кей хочет развернуться и уйти, как дверь открывают, а на пороге стоит куроо собственной персоной с яркой и благодарной улыбкой на лице.</p><p>– спасибо, что пришел, кей, а то я с ума сейчас сойду, – затаскивает младшего в дом за руку и быстро закрывает дверь. – можешь переодеться здесь. мы немного начали без тебя, прости. но пиво для тебя осталось, не подумай. кстати, ты нормально дошел?</p><p>– ты всегда такой болтливый, когда выпьешь? </p><p>– не всегда, вроде? я не помню, точнее не знаю, просто так вышло, – смеется тетсуро и ведет кея в гостиную, где сидят все его друзья. кто-то спорит около колонок, видимо, какую музыку стоит врубить, кто-то сидит на диване и рубится в приставку, кто-то просто тихонько в уголке разговаривает с другими. и тсукишиме кажется, что тут ему места нет. – так, смотри. за приставкой сидит мой бро – бокуто, около колонок стоят яку и лев. яку тот, что выглядит, как мышь, и ниже льва. в уголке сидят иваизуми, ойкава и акааши. я еще не придумал, как тебе их различать. </p><p>куроо дает закрытую бутылку новоприбывшему и привлекает всеобщее внимание собравшихся, представляя тсукишиму всем.</p><p>– ого, ты только пришел, а уже с пивком? уважаю тебя, чувак! – показывает большой палец бокуто, а под общую шумиху яку ставит какой-то женский панк-рок, а после с удовлетворенной улыбкой идет навстречу к тсукишиме, чтобы пожать руку. «дурдом,» – мелькает единственная мысль в голове кея.</p><p>несколько часов спустя становится легче. тсукишима не думал, что найдет со всеми общий язык так быстро. он не думал, что акааши расскажет сразу все известные ему факты о его друзьях; яку будет прыгать по дивану и креслам в такт музыке, лев его ловить, а все остальные не обращать внимания; бокуто будет жаловаться на паука около кровати ( кто мог подумать, что бо будет бояться паука только потому, что тот может залезть в задницу ); ойкава и ивазуими будут танцевать медляк под короля и шута. куроо не выдержал такого прессинга друзей на его нового друга, поэтому прогнал бокуто с дивана к акааши, а на его место посадил тсукишиму. а тсукки даже ни разу не залез в телефон за все это время. не было необходимости.</p><p>немного пьяные, слишком хаотичные и громкие, очень увлеченные. тсукишима смеется с тупых шуток куроо, обыгрывая его в мортал комбат, пока на заднем фоне поддерживает бокуто ( «акааши, ты видел как наш тсукки бьет?!» – «он не наш, бокуто-сан» ). куроо порой задумывается о мудрых мыслях тсукишимы, который понабрал их с пацанских пабликов, пока ойкава смеется с озадаченного лица тетсуро. у кея мурашки по телу от мимолетных касаний соперника, а у куроо сердце стучит быстрее то ли от скорого проигрыша, то ли от этих же касаний. оба красные, но убеждают яку и иваизуми, что от алкоголя. и алкоголь изымают.</p><p>в доме постепенно наступает тишина, льва уложили спать, акааши и бокуто тихонько обсуждают что-то между собой на кухне, ойкава и яку убирают мусор, когда иваизуми вызывает им такси. тсукишима выходит наружу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, а обнаруживает задумчиво курящего тетсуро, который спрятался за угол дома. кей не знает, куда себя деть, поэтому встает рядом с ним. они ни о чем не говорят. тсукишима просто ежится от холода и наблюдает за выходящим паром, а куроо. . . куроо просто курит.</p><p>– тсукишима, ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда? – неожиданно спрашивает тетсуро, туша сигарету об урну и засовывая руку в карманы. </p><p>– не думаю, а ты? – тсукки ощущает некое очарование этой ночной тиши, таинственность их разговора. и смотрит на немного пьяного тетсуро, который пытается стоять ровно. «красивые глаза» – думается кею, он голову отворачивает, чтобы такие мысли не посещали голову. но все равно чувствует на своих щеках жар.</p><p>– в любовь - нет, а в симпатию поверил, – улыбается и смотрит прямо в глаза тсукки. а после они оба смущаются.–пошли вызовем тебе такси, завтра как никак в школу, а тебе еще поспать надо.</p><p>куроо только тянется открыть дверь, как чувствует зажатый рукав другой руки. поворачивается и видит покрасневшего тсукишиму, отведший взгляд отвел куда-то в сторону и пытающийся собраться с мыслями. у тетсуро в голове путаница, сердце бьется чаще ( в который раз, да ). </p><p>– спасибо, что пригласил меня, куроо. мне было весело, – бубнит, но куроо все слышит. он треплет друга по волосам и улыбается, а после заводит их в дом. «не за что, тсукки! моя тусня, теперь и твоя тусня тоже. о, я добавлю тебя в общий чат!».</p><p>***</p><p>веснушка? нет блять ямочка [ 22:31 ]<br/>
тсукки<br/>
ты все еще тусишь?<br/>
я волнуюсь, тебя там не убили?<br/>
ИЛИ ТЕБЯ СПОИЛИ<br/>
пожалуйста ответь как сможешь<br/>
и иди домой, твоя мама будет переживать</p><p>тсукки [ 23:49 ]<br/>
я иду<br/>
не переживай</p><p>веснушка? нет блять ямочка [ 23:52 ]<br/>
боже ты стараешься скрыть что ты пьян<br/>
завтра же в школу. . . первый день<br/>
кто вообще бухает во вторник?</p><p>тсукки [ 23:58 ]<br/>
глупо да<br/>
но это самый лучший вторник</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>